College years: Best and worst time of your life
by TwistedAngel96
Summary: Very AU: Meredith in her college years. She starts college with her high school sweetheart but things change in the end. Since this takes place when she was in college, the time set is in 1995.
1. Chapter One

It is moving in day at Dartmouth College. George is helping his high school sweetheart, Meredith, move into her dorm. George and Meredith first started dating when they were freshmen in high school. No one ever expected them to last this long. George and Meredith have nothing in common except that they both want to become surgeons one day.

"I think this is the last one." George says as he sits the box down on Meredith's bed.

"Thank you Georgie." She smiles happily and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

"Gross! I hope you guys don't constantly do that." a woman says as she comes in and throws a box onto the floor before turning around to look at the woman she assumes being her new roommate.

Meredith holds her hand out, "Hi, My name is Meredith and I'm guessing you are my room mate."

The woman places her hand and in Meredith's and shakes loosely "Names Cristina. Who's this nerd your kissing." She walks over and grabs her bedding out of a bag and begins to make her bed.

"His name is George and he is my boyfriend, we have been together for 3 years and 8 months." Meredith says giggly.

"and I'm not a nerd." George quips then grabs some of the books out of one of the boxes and sits them on a bookshelf on Meredith's side of the room.

"Your a major in medicine?" Cristina says as she goes over and messes with Meredith's books.

"Well yes, both George and I are medical majors. Whats yours?"

"Same thing," Cristina says putting her stuff down and the wall phone starts ringing and she goes over and answers it "Hello?" Cristina holds out the phone and says "Meredith its for you."

Meredith grabs the phone and puts it up to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Meredith."_

"_Hi mom, how did you get my number already?"_

"_I called the administrative office. Meredith I just got off the phone with Stanford, Are you sure you don't want to go. This is your last chance, I advise you to go."_

"_No mom, I do not want to go to Stanford, George can't go so I don't want to. Now just drop it."_

"_Oh Meredith, who cares about that boy! He is is not going to amount to anything more than a measly little doctor but nothing compared to you."_

"_Mom! I said drop it. Goodbye!"_

Meredith slammed the phone back onto the wall and went to her bed and started to place the sheets on it while mumbling things about her mother.

"Meredith, I know your upset but this is for the best." George says as he goes and stands behind her and kisses her cheek, "I have to go and get my room ready. I love you."

"Yeah yeah, love you too."

George walks out and heads to his dorm across the campus.

"You have a chance to go to Stanford but come here?" Cristina says as she sits down on her bed and stretches out.

"Yes. I want to be with George but I also want to prove my mother wrong. Just because she went to Stanford and turned into a great surgeon doesn't mean I can't come here and be just as good as her." Meredith says as she throws her clothes into drawers.

"Wow, Your mom seems to get into your head. You said she is a great surgeon, who is she?" Cristina says as she pulls chips from her side table and munches on them.

"Her name is Ellis."

Cristina stops and looks stunned, "Ellis Grey?! You are the great Ellis Grey's daughter and you choose to go to school here?!"

"Ugh. Why does everyone say it like that. Just because my mother is a talented surgeon doesn't mean anything." Meredith says as she throws her self on her bed.

"She isn't just talented, she is amazing. I can't believe I am sharing a room with Ellis Grey's daughter!" Cristina says excitingly.

"Wow calm down, You didn't have to grow up with her. Whatever which outfit should I wear to the party over in the guys dorm?" She says holding up a crop top with faded high-waist shorts and a cropped top with high-waist jeans.

"Go with the shorts, definitely the shorts. Why are you going to that party anyway." Cristina asks.

"Because George wanted me to go and anyway, why aren't you going. You could meet a cute guy there."

"Ugh, No thanks. I would rather sit through a lecture than go to that party and I have an 8am class in the morning."

"Whatever you say." Meredith says as she changes into her clothes and heads out the door to the party.

**Ahh! First chapter of a new AU Story I am starting. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would really like some feedback! Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter Two

"Meredith, Welcome!" George takes her hand and walks her over to the drinks and pours her a a beer and puts it in her hand.

"Thanks George." She smiles slightly as she looks around to people everywhere. Some were dancing, some were playing beer pong, others were making out and talking in a group.

"Ayyye George." a guy yells as he walks up to them with a blonde girl attached to his arm holding tightly, she looked out of place but she was enjoying herself.

"Whats up Alex." George lets go of Meredith's hand and pulls Alex into a bro hug then grabs Meredith's hand again. "Mer, this is Alex and his girlfriend Izzie. Alex, this is my girlfriend Meredith."

Meredith smiled as she took a sip of her beer. She felt weird being around so many guys. It felt like a high school party with legal drinking.

The beer pong table opened up and George yelled "Hey, Pong table is open, Alex wanna play, me and Mer against you and Izzie?"

"Hell Yeah!" Alex said grabbing Izzie's hand and pulling her over to one side of the table.

Meredith and George go over and stand at the other end.

By the middle of the game, they have attracted a huge crowd. Meredith was a champion at beer pong and she was killing Izzie and Alex. They won and George was almost drunk completely from drinking so much beer.

"I am going to go find a bathroom, I will be back." She told George and walked up the stairs. She went to the bathroom and was walking out and passed a room and she thought she heard crying in one of the rooms so she walked over and opened the door. It wasn't crying it was two people in the bed having sex.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." She yelled before closing the door and she ran back downstairs and looked for George but couldn't find him. She ran over to Alex and asked "Have you seen George?"

"Umm, I think he is out back."

"Thank you." She went outside and found George. "Are you kidding me?!" She yelled.

He pulled away from the girl he was kissing. "Oh god Meredith! It isn't what it looks like."

"Whatever George, Its over." She yelled before running through the house out the front door. She was trying to keep the tears in her eyes hidden. She had never been more embarrassed in one night in her entire life. She walked in on people having sex and she saw her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend kissing another girl. She was mad and sad and when she got into her dorm room and through herself onto her bed, she didn't care if Cristina saw her, she just burst into tears.

"Oh Meredith, is everything alright?" Cristina said before she jumped up and went over to Meredith's bed and laid next to her.

Meredith shook her head and and managed to say "George was kissing another girl."

Cristina rubbed Meredith's back gently "Well he is stupid to do this to you. You are to good for him."

They laid there together until they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Side Note: The Meredith I wrote before this is the Meredith that grew up with her father around and she had a little sister. She and her mother both fought alot and she had her dad and sister to lean on therefore she did not become the angry Meredith until college. Things are going to begin to change.**

* * *

><p>Cristina's alarm clock started buzzing at 7am sharp. She woke up and hit turned it off. She torn Meredith off her and shook her until she woke up. "Morning Sunshine, first day of classes."<p>

Meredith sat up in bed and rubbed her head. She grabbed an aspirin out of her nightstand and took it. "Last night wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope. Get up its time for our first class." Cristina grabbed her toiletries bag and a towel and headed to the showers.

Meredith followed her to the bathroom. She hoped no one saw her last night crying.

* * *

><p>Meredith walks into her first classroom. Everyone was already there except there was only one empty seat. <em>Great, <em>She thought. She walked over to the chair and sat down. She looked through her bag for a pencil or pen but she couldn't find one. She leaned over and tapped the guy sitting next to her. He had dark black hair and he was clean shaved. "Excuse me." She whispered.

He turned around to look at her. He didn't notice who she was but she knew exactly who he was. "Yes?" He said in his deep voice.

She gulped "Oh it is you. Do you remember me?"

He looked at her for a minute and then realized. "Oh god."

"Yeah, Again I am so sorry about last night, I thought someone was crying. But do you have a pencil or pen I could borrow?"

"Sure, But do you know how to knock?" He said laughing lightly before taking out a pen and handing it to her.

She blushed and she was glad she wore make up so he could not tell. "Thank you and yes, I know how to knock."

"Well maybe you should next time, by the way, my name is Derek Shepherd." He smiled at her.

She smiled back "Meredith Grey. Say, you don't look like a freshman, why are you in a freshman class?"

"I am a senior but I took all my senior classes in my freshman year so I could take it easy. Grey, that name sounds so familiar. Is your mom a professor or something?"

"No, she is a surgeon, I was hoping no one would notice my last name. She is Ellis Grey."

"Oh thats cool. Why wouldn't you want anyone to notice you as your moms daughter, she is a legend?"

"That is the point, I want to make my own legacy." She said. She was annoyed and to think she liked him. Thank god she can change seats tomorrow, she did not want to spend the rest of the semester next to him.

"Alright class, Time to begin. My name is Dr. Webber. I am your professor for this semester. I am filling in while the actual professor for this class is out on maturity leave. Welcome to class. My number one rule is participation is key. Become friends with your classmates because one day, you all might be working together. Look to the people next to you, those are going to be the people you sit next to every day for the rest of the semester."

_Oh great, just great. This is going to be the longest 4 months of my life. _Meredith thought to herself.

* * *

><p>By the time class was over, she could feel Derek staring at her through the whole class. She stood up as soon as he dismissed the class and she tried to hurry out the door but Derek caught up to her.<p>

"Where is your next class? Mine is in the biology lab." Derek asked her.

_Wow. Why me, Why._

"Mine too." Meredith said, trying not to look at him.

"That is great! I'll walk with you there, need help with those books?" He asked offering to carry them for her.

"No thanks." She said, She couldn't help but smile at how nice he was being. There was something about him that she liked but she didn't want to act on it. She could tell he was flirting with her but she seemed like a player.

They got to the building and when they walked into the room, a red-headed girl came running up and threw her hands around Derek and she kissed him. "Oh Der-Bear, I didn't know you had this class!"

"Hey Addi, Meredith this is my girlfriend Addison, Addison this is my friend Meredith." Derek said pulling her off him.

"Nice to meet you." Meredith managed to get out. She could not believe he had a girlfriend, well she could but why was he flirting with her then.

"Oh your the girl who walked in on me and Der-bear last night at the party. Nice to meet you too." Addison said as she let go of Derek and hugged Meredith.

Meredith looked around and saw Cristina already sitting at a table. "I gotta go sit down, Catch up with you later Derek and Addison." Meredith hurried over and sat next to Cristina.

"Hey Meredith, your stuck in this class too?"

"Yes, I am also stuck in class with him" She pointed to Derek sitting with Addison.

"Whats wrong with him?" Cristina asks before she realizes Meredith has a crush on him, "Ohh, you like him don't you."

Meredith glared over at Cristina before sitting her books down next to her chair and class began.

* * *

><p>"Meredith! Wait up." Derek paints trying to catch up with her.<p>

She did not want to talk to him but she stopped anyway. "What?"

He caught up with her, "There is a party tonight at the dorm and wanted to invite you, you can bring some of your friends."

_I don't really want to party since just last night I caught the man I thought loved me kissing another woman. I mean there is free alcohol so maybe I can convince Cristina to go with me._

"Meredith? Are you gonna be there?" Derek ask noticing she wasn't answering.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I will be there."

"Great, see you then." He ran off before she got the chance to even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing. Just another side note, Things written in italic are Meredith's thoughts or phone conversations<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

"Come on Cristina, Please come with me. I don't want to go alone and I am gonna drink a lot. Please." Meredith begged.

"Ugh! Alright fine, but if some idiot comes in and tries to do something, no promises on what will and will not happen."

"Thank you Cristina!" Meredith squeaked. She was so glad she would have someone there to drink with. "Ok, So what do I need to wear."

Cristina gave Meredith a weird look, "Oh who cares, your going to this party to drink your brains out and get your mind off that idiot."

Meredith could feel her self about to cry. She misses George but she is severely pissed at him. "Alright, so something sexy?" She grabs short shorts out of her drawer and grabbed a black tank top.

"Perfect."

"What are you gonna wear?" She said as she slid into her shorts.

"This, duh."

Meredith looked at Cristina up and down. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a ruffled tank top, "Here put this on." she handed her a tan leather jacket.

Cristina put it on and ran her hands through her curly hair. "Better?"

Meredith nodded and attempted to grab her clutch but decided she didn't need it.

* * *

><p>They walked into the guys dorm and the party wasn't as crazy as yesterday but it was still a lot of people. Meredith walked straight over to the table with the alcohol on it and grabbed a bottle of Jose Cuervo and stuck it to her lips and tilted it up and took a drink.<p>

"You gonna share that?" Cristina asked before she took the bottle out of her hand and did what Meredith did and took a big gulp.

"Wow! I thought I was the only one to do that." She said as she grabbed the bottle and took another drink.

"Nope, Tequila is my favorite but it certainly doesn't like me in the mornings." Cristina took the bottle from Meredith once more and took one last drink before handing it back to her.

"Yeah. Tequila is the best medicine for heartbreak." She said as she gulped down another mouthful. She and Cristina walked around a bit before the tequila finally hit them. They were both completely drunk and Meredith was still drinking. Loud music was playing and she grabbed Cristina's wrist and pulled her up on a table. They were dancing and grinding on each other and Derek sees her from across the room.

He runs over to her and carefully pulls her down form the table, "What are you doing?"

"Hey there." She said giggling and tapping on his chest, "I know you."

"Meredith, I think you have drank way to much." He takes the half empty bottle from her.

"Hey! I was drinking that." She stumbles away looking for a bathroom. She goes upstairs stumbling around and opens a random door. She sees George on top of another girl, "There you are you man whore, boy do I have some things to say to you." She stumbles in the room.

George jumps off the girl and she grabs a sheet and runs out of the room. "Meredith what are you doing?!"

"Hey! Where is your little friend going off too, this is only going to take a minute," She slurs taking a nothing drink of tequila. "Georgie why would you throw nearly 4 years away for a little college fling, people were right, you are nothing but a low life jerk who doesn't know how to treat a woman." She throws down the bottle and it burst before she stumbles back down the stairs.

George starts to run after her, "Wait Mer!" he chases her down the stairs and then realizes that he only has his boxers on and everyone is staring at him.

Meredith looks at him and laughs before going to grab Cristina by the wrist, "I am ready to go."

"There you are Baby!" Cristina looks at Meredith, "Baby, this is um..." She points to the man she is talking to. He is a tall red head with some stubble on his chin.

"My name is Owen and you both look drunk, let me help you both back to your dorm." He takes both of their arms and helps guide them outside.

"Are you one of those creepy guys who are going to try and get us to sleep with you?" Meredith ask stumbling along the sidewalk.

Owen laughs lightly, "No I am not."

They stumbled into their dorm room and as soon as they got into their room, they both crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Side Note: I am submitting a few more chapters, I am just so excited to start writing the MerDer part of the story, So Sorry for the Spam. Hope you guys stick with me. xoxo Angel<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**This is something a little different for me. This is a longer chapter and so I wanted to know if you guys enjoy these longer chapters. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Meredith walked into her first class with sweatpants, a hoodie, and sunglasses on. She plopped down at in her chair and pulled out her notebook not removing her glasses.<p>

"Got a little hangover, huh?" Derek came in and sat next to her.

She nodded and drank some of her water. She was trying to get over her hangover. "It's you fault."

"It is not my fault you drank half a bottle of tequila."

"I drank half a bottle!?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mhm. Do you not remember?"

"No, the last I remember I was dancing with Cristina and then next thing I know I was in the bathroom puking my guts out."

He laughed, "Well last night was pretty memorable, you went up and said something to a guy and he came chasing you down the stairs without any clothes on."

"Oh god, Did I have clothes on? Was it a guy with pale white skin and kind of skinny and messy brown hair."

"Yes you had clothes on and Who was it?"

"That is my ex-boyfriend, George, I have no idea what happened but we broke up a few days ago. Oh god. I hope I didn't sleep with him."

"I am pretty sure you didn't because he seemed shocked to see you, or maybe he was shocked because he walked downstairs naked."

She giggled and they talked some more before class began.

* * *

><p>She didn't have a bad headache anymore and she walked out of the classroom with Derek. They were both laughing and chatting.<p>

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"I have literature, what about you?" she said looking through her bag for her literature book.

"I don't have another class until after lunch." he said, "You wanna meet at the quad and we can go grab something to eat."

"Why would I go to lunch with you?" Meredith asked.

"Because, you have to get to know me to love me" He said with a sly grin.

"So if I know you, I will love you?" She questioned.

He nodded slowly.

"I guess I will go to lunch with you then." She winked.

"Alright, see you then." He smiled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>She got out of class and she walked over to the quad where Derek was waiting on her. She couldn't help but smile because she had a good time with him. "You ready?" she quipped.<p>

"Yeah lets head to my car," he said as he lead her to his car. They walked up to a 1990 Blue Lotus Elan Convertible.

"Wow! This car looks awesome." she said as she walked over and hopped in the car without opening the door and threw her bag in the back seat.

"Thanks, I got it 4 years ago for graduation." He got in the driver's side and started the car, "So I was thinking we go to this really nice diner downtown, its got great food."

"Sounds good, let's go!"

* * *

><p>They walked into the diner and sat themselves down.<p>

"I don't know much about you, tell me something interesting." Derek said.

She hummed "I have a little sister who is 15 and she is smarter than me because she has this weird ability to remember EVERYTHING and she is already a senior in high school. Her name is Lexie, tell me something about yourself."

"Wow, she is 15 and a senior. Hmm ok, I have four sisters, three older and one younger and they are all doctors except my younger sister is just now starting college but she is going to be a doctor also." he said.

"Family full of doctors, interesting." she said.

"What can I get you two to drink." The waitress said.

"I will have a water" Meredith said.

"Coffee please." Derek replied to the waitress.

"Coming right up." she said.

"So how was it growing up with a mom who is so famous."

"It was ok I guess, my dad raised me and my sister because my mom was constantly working and my dad quit working when we moved from Seattle to Boston right after my sister was born. My parents have a couple of vacation houses, one in The Hampton's, one in LA, and we have a house in Seattle that my parents will never use because they say it brings back to many memories."

The waitress came back and sat their drinks down, "You two ready to order."

"No sorry," Derek answered and the waitress walked off. "So you sound like you had a pretty good childhood, why are you going to school here?" He asked.

"It was a school I applied to and my mother told me to go to Stanford but I never do what my mother tells me, so here I am. My childhood was not as great as it sounds. My mother always said I would never be as great as her, if anything my sister would maybe but never me. Tell me more about you." She said sipping on her water.

"Well, my father died when I was 10, my little sister is a freshman at Harvard, I went here because my best friend got in here and he is like my brother. I can play the guitar and I have this weird obsession with ferryboats."

"Ferryboats?"

He nods, "So more about you."

"Ok. Umm, I don't know how to play an instrument, I hate Chinese food, I am an excellent swimmer, and I have never been out of the United States, but I have always wanted to go to Paris."

"Paris, Really?" He asks as he is drinking his coffee, "I have been to Canada but I have always wanted to go to Europe."

"I am glad I am not the only one who wants to be a doctor and travel the world."

They sat and chatted for an hour about just anything and everything. Meredith was the happiest she had been in a long time and she felt oddly safe around Derek. She didn't know why she felt like this but she did not complain. It was sad that he was in a relationship and he probably didn't feel the same way about her anyhow.

* * *

><p>Derek had paid for their food and they were heading out to his car.<p>

"I owe you lunch or dinner or something one of these days."

"I am going to hold you to that," He said looking over at her and smiling. "Before we head back to campus, I have to run to my apartment to grab my notebook, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Wait you don't live in the guys dorms, Why do you go to the parties?" She said as she hopped in the car.

He got in right after her, "Because I have a few friends who live in the dorm and I like to relax after class."

"Oh," she reached over and turned up the radio, "Oh my god! I love this song." she exclaimed. It was 'Benny and the Jets' by Elton John. She started singing along. "Shes got electric boots."

"A mohair suit." He sang

"You know I read it in a magazine, ohhh" She sang hitting the high note perfectly.

"B-b-b-bennie and the Jets." They both sang together.

He looked over at her and just couldn't help but smile. They both sang the rest of the song together. "Wow, you are a really good singer." He exclaimed

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"Really? I don't usually sing in front of people." He said as he pulled up to his apartment building. He lived a few blocks away from campus, "You can come in if you want." He said turning off the car.

"Ok." she hopped out of the car. She expected his apartment to look like a man cave. She never really lived with a man besides her dad and their house was girly. The only guys house she ever been to was George's. He has 2 brothers and their house was full of camouflage because his dad was a hunter.

Derek opened the door to a very decent looking apartment. It was really messy besides the few plates in the sink and a few shirts on the chair. It felt very comfortable and nothing like a guy lived here. "Welcome. Sorry about the mess, Mark doesn't know how to pick up after himself." Mark is Derek's best friend. They grew up together because Mark's parents were never around so Derek's mom basically raised him.

She was stunned "Wow, this is no mess."

"What? Did you think it was going to be really messy."

"Actually, yes I did." She laughed.

"Have you forgotten that I grew up with 4 sisters, all of which are clean freaks."

"Oh right." She said.

He grabbed his notebook, "Lets go." He closed the door and they drove back over to the campus.

"I had a lot of fun today Derek, thank you for that." she smiled at him and hopped out of the car. "I gotta get going, I am going to be late for class. See you tomorrow." She waved as she ran off to her next class.

"Count on it." He called out. He really was counting on it, not just saying it. He found another part of him that day that he had missed for a long time. He was afraid to admit it but he made her happy in a way Addison never could.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N; Ok I am so sorry it took so long to update, you gotta school, not. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

Meredith walks into class, her usual attire of blue jeans and a purple sweater and wore out converse. Her sunglasses cover her eyes like every Monday morning because she still had a hangover from the weekend. She sat in her desk that had her favorite yellow Gatorade waiting for her, thanks to Derek.

"I see you had a fun weekend," he joked. If Meredith didn't have a headache she would have hit him.

"Sure did, did yours consist of as much fun as mine?"

He laughed slightly, "If you consider being questioned by your therapist sister and having your mother nag you about eating more fun, then had an awesome weekend."

"Tons of fun I see. How was the drive down to Manhattan?" she said sarcastically while she took a large drink of her Gatorade.

"well-being stuck in a car for 5 hours with Mark was pretty fantastic except the part were he sleeps the whole time, leaving me to replay The Clash tape over and over.

"oh I am such a better road trip partner," Meredith giggled her famous little giggle that lit up a whole room.

"well one day I am going to have to take you up on that offer," he smiled at her and her cheeks showed a light shade of pink.

"I am here class, no worries. Turn your textbooks to page 106 and read that chapter," Dr Webber called out to his class as he come through the side door.

* * *

><p>After Meredith's second class, she hurried to the quad where her and Derek met nearly everyday to go grab lunch or coffee.<p>

"You ready?" Meredith asked Derek, finally reaching the quad.

"Yeah, let's go," they both started for his car when Derek saw someone in the distance headed their way.

"Shit," he said as the red-head closer.

"Hey Der-bear," Addison smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long kiss, she made sure Meredith was paying attention.

"Hey Addie," he finally pulled away from her, "we were just going to grab some lunch, you wanna join?" he smiled over at Meredith, she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, let's go," she grabbed Derek and pulled him to his car.

* * *

><p>After they got to the local café, they sat in a booth, Addison clinged to Derek's side.<p>

They ended up talking about medical schools and more about Addison. Normally they would talk about what they were planning to do or they would rant to each other if they had to.

Meredith had learned a lot more about Addison than she wanted. Addison grew up in a rich family, she has an older brother named Archer, weird name but they do call her dad The Captain instead of dad which is also weird.

During the lunch, Addison worked extra hard to show that Derek was her boyfriend, which made Derek annoyed but he just smiled and went along with it. After they got ready to go, it was Meredith's turn to pay but Addison had already paid before Meredith could.

The car ride back to the college wasn't half as bad, Addison kind of laid off after she noticed Meredith was not interested, which she wasn't but she couldn't let Addison know that. One of Derek's favorite band, The Clash started playing on the radio, he started tapping his hand against the steering wheel but soon after it started playing, Addison changed the station to pop music.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Derek tried to argue back.

"Der-bear, you know how much I hate The Clash," she whined.

He let out a sigh because he knew he couldn't argue and drove on back to school.

* * *

><p>Meredith walks into her dorm after her last class and slams the door, which makes Cristina looks over at her.<p>

"Someone pissed you off," Cristina put the paper she was writing on in her textbook and closed the textbook.

"Two words, Addison Montgomery," Meredith laid her books on her desk and pulled off the sweater she wore and searched for a t-shirt.

"The red-head in biology? What did she do to you?"

"She has it stuck in her head that I want Derek when I don't, he is one of my close friends, that's it," Meredith pulls out a gray t-shirt with 'The Go Go's' written on it and closed the drawer harder than she wanted.

Cristina raised her eyebrow, "so McDreamy? You got a crush on him," she smirked.

"The hell I do, he is in love with the she-devil,"

"Oh you are totally in love with McDreamy," Cristina laughed, grabbing an apple from her bedside table.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "If I am in love with McD- Derek, then you are definitely in love with Owen," she smirked, pulling off the flair jeans and putting on a pair of sweatpants off her unmade bed.

"Oh that is not the same, Owen and I went on three dates,"

"You definitely had sex with him but whatever,"

"Sex does not mean love."

"I know, but you do love Owen."

"I do not! I am not arguing with you anymore, I am finishing this paper for Psychology class. You wanna grab dinner after I finish?"

"No, I am just going to grab something from the kitchen," she opened the door and walked out but stuck her head back in, "Oh and you so love Owen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, So please review and tell me what you think. I know I changed the characters and personalities, some of them, but honestly, if I change a character, it is because I am not a huge fan of them and I am sorry if you are. Addison is a bitch in this one because I can't think of any other way to ~~SPOILER~~ give Derek a reason to break up with her. <strong>

**Please leave a review, I am begging you. *gets on hands and knees and begs***

**Love you all **


End file.
